Pandemonium
by animemangaobsessed
Summary: Kuu is inviting a bunch of people to a fun "get together", including; Kyoko; Ren; and another famous pop star. With multiple men after Kyoko, will Ren be able to keep a firm grip on his favorite "kohai"?
1. The News

**Animemangaobssessed here! Thank you for reading and remember to review.**

* * *

Kyoko walked into the Love Me dressing room to find her two friends: Kanae and Chiori.

"Good morning" she greeted, and they acknowledged her with a smile. Kanae was busy writing something, while Chiori did he makeup, so Kyoko decided to pull out her knitting kit and start another Ren doll, or more like Kuon doll. Ren had told her of his past as her "Corn", and the only word that could describe her reaction close enough, would be stunned. She couldn't believe Ren could be her fairy prince, so to prove it to her, he removed his contacts and sure enough, there were blue eyes. After that, her body went on autopilot. Her hand reached up and cupped his face, skimming her fingers over his eyelids. Kyoko blushed as she remembered how brazenly she acted. When he looked at her, she felt like he had put a spell on her, and when he closed his eyes, the spell was released. She immediately grabbed her things and fled the apartment because she knew the last measly lock on her heart was rattling, and she'd rather be damned than to open it only to be hurt again, losing everything she worked hard for. She felt guilty for running out without saying anything, but she really needed to get ahold of herself and her emotions. She hadn't spoken to him since.

There was a light knock on the door, and all three girls looked up from their tasks. "Come in" Kyoko beckoned. Sawara popped his head through the small slit he made in the door. "Sawara-san, is there something wrong?" Kyoko asked. Sawara beamed a smile.

"No, not at all. In fact, everthing is great. I came to summon you to Lory's office" Kyoko stiffened. Being called to Lory's office could only mean two things and none of them were good.

1. There's a new Love Me task for her.

2. Lory has somehow figured out that her resolve is weakening.

Love Me girls two and three threw a pitied smile and continued doing what they were doing before. Kyoko packed back up her materials and followed Sawara to Lory's office. When the man did not turn around and leave, she asked:

"Sawara-san are you coming in too?" Sawara gave an embarrassed, excited smile and left.

_'What was that all about?'_ she thought. She shook her head and reminded herself of the task at hand. If Lory had figured her out, then she would put on her best acting skills and deny it. If it's another job, then it was only natural to put on her best acting skills. Kyoko took a few deep breathes and steeled herself for what's to come. She pushed open the wood doors and found a pissed Ren and a overly smiling Lory. The wind was knocked right out of her when she saw Ren, since she didn't prepare for that, and she almost gasped, but was able to catch herself in time.

"Good morning Kyoko" Lory said. Kyoko bowed.

"Did I interrupt?" Lory waved it off.

"Of course not. We were just having a trivial discussion,so I am thankful you came in and stopped it from continuing."

"I don't understand how the discussion is meaningless when the decision is mine to make" Ren glared. Lory smiled a smile that said that he knew he was going to win, only pissing Ren off more.

"You will see in a minute" he said smugly. "Kyoko. please take a seat". Kyoko slowly walked over to the chair opposite to Ren's. careful not to make eye contact. She could feel Ren closely watching her and the anger that boiled underneath. "Kyoko, I am glad to inform you that you are invited to this year's _Summer Bash_!" Ren's eyes widened.

_'No wonder he was so sure I'd go' _ Kyoko tilted her head in confusion.

"Summer Bash?" Lory nodded.

"You won an award for both your Mio and Natsu characters, so you are invited to a small gathering in America" Kyoko beamed; she was always happy to have her work praised.

_'Small my ass.'_ Ren critisized. _'It's like a whole population of lions and lioness in one den in mating season.'_

"And it's planned every year by our very own Kuu Hizuri" Kyoko's eyes sparkled.

"Father!?" Lory chuckled at how the girl lit up at her father's name, but Ren only grew angrier.

_'She's always so happy when she sees dad, but I'm right here, and she's sitting as far from me as she can.'_

"Ren was also invited" Lory added, making Kyoko freeze up. The action did not miss Ren's eye, worsening his mood. It also caught Lory's attention, and a mischievous smile appeared on his face

"So Kyoko, will you bless them with your presence, or will you let them down and not attend." He knew he was being unfair and bullying her, but he had to in order to ensure that she would go, and that would drag Ren along with her. A low growl escaped Ren's throat at Lory's obvious plan. Kyoko, oblivious as always, becomes flustered by the thought of someone especially inviting her to something and letting them down.

"I-I'll go" she gave in. Lory could hardly contain his excitement, while Ren let out a groan.

"I am happy to hear that Kyoko. Now no one will be disappointed." Kyoko nodded. Lory turned his smug grin to Ren."And your answer Ren?" He glared, but that did nothing to Lory's enthusiasm. Ren sighed.

"I will be attending also" he grumbled. Lory's grin reached from ear to ear.

"Good, the only things you need are your passports and yourselves, everything else will be provided."

Oh, this was going to be fun!


	2. The Talk

**I do not own skip beat (sadly)**

* * *

After the meeting, Lory had dismissed Ren, but told Kyoko to stay and talk with him for a bit. Kyoko immediately became frigid. Ren gritted his teeth at the loss chance to corner Kyoko and make her speak to him. When she ran out of his apartment without a word, he was honestly afraid and heartbroken. He wanted to go after her, and spout a bunch of excuses about the reason for him being so idiotic in his teenage years, willing her to forgive him, but then again didn't want to frighten her more, so he gave her space and let her make a decision to come to him first. Ren was patient at first, but then his uneasiness was torturing him. Dark thoughts swirled around in his head day in and day out; he was constantly questioning himself.

_'Does she hate me now? Is she scared of me? Have I ruined the relationship that was so carefully patched together? Was it better for me to keep my mouth shut and not of said anything? What should I do now?'_ He was tired of not having one good night's sleep, his Ren Tsuruga facade was slipping, but he didn't have the patience to correct it. He had to do something, so he planned to confront her while coming over to speak with Lory, but the man had taken his chances away. A photo shoot was scheduled right after, so he had no time to wait. As he walked through the parking lot to his car, he sees Yashiro patiently waiting by leaning on his car.

"Meeting done?" Ren gave a quick nod, getting into the car; Yashiro following his movement. Lately, Ren had been on edge and wasn't acting like his usual self. Even when the actor was angry, there was always a gentleman smile on his face. This Ren looks like he'd snap anyone's neck who dares to cross his path. The only person he could think of that could get this riled up would be Kyoko, but what had she done to put Ren in a state that seemed like he's walking on egg shells? Usually Yashiro had no qualms with asking about his love life, but the aura that surrounded him told him that it would be wise to wait this one out.

* * *

Back at the office, Kyoko is sitting straight up in her chair, trying to grasp the determined resolve she had before walking into the office to meet Ren, but she wasn't having much luck.

"Kyoko-chan?" a soft, sultry voice called.

"Y-yes" she answered.

"Please relax, I won't bite" he reassured, but Kyoko was unable to do so. Lory sighed. Before he started the conversation, he needed her to unwind a bit. He smiled.

"How's your morning going so far?"

"Fine, thank you. And you?"

"The same"

_'I felt like I would be pummeled by a love struck puppy actor, but yeah, my morning's been fine'_

"How's Kanae and Chiori doing?" Kyoko immediately became animated.

"There's doing great too! When I walked in today, Kanae seemed to be writing something, and Chiori was busy doing her makeup..." she was going to continue, but Lory, who was satisfied with how much the tension in the air relaxed, took the opportunity to began asking the questions he really wanted to know.

"Kyoko, even though you say that your morning is going well, you don't seem to be your usual self. Is there something bothering Love Me number one?" Kyoko flinched when he said "Love Me number one". It reminded her of the reason why she started avoiding love in the first place, but here she was, shamelessly following after it again. "Does this have anything to do with Ren?" Kyoko froze, and her heart beat sped up. The sound practically pounding in her ears.

_'He knows. What am I going to do? What if he tells Ren?' _Her panic must of been written all over her face because Lory placed a hand over hers, snapping her out of her panicked state.

"Kyoko-chan, do you believe I would do anything that would damage you mentally or physically?" The man did do some crazy things, but he never hurt anyone. He did them because he cared for the people he did them to, and he wanted them to be happy. Kyoko shook her head.

"Then can you trust me enough to have this conversation with you?" Kyoko looked in the man's eyes. She saw how deeply he wanted to help her get through this and become stronger. She saw how much he cared for her. It's not that she didn't trust him, it was herself that she couldn't trust. Her head bowed, and Lory leaned back in his seat, putting on a fake pout. "Really Kyoko? All the things we went through, and you still don't know me enough to trust me?" Kyoko head snapped up and shook vigorously.

"It's not like that! Really!" Lory smiled, and her head bowed again. "I...I..." she placed both hands over her face. "I don't know what to do! He...He told me."

"Told you what?" Instead of having her hands over her face, she wrapped them around herself. "A-About him being..."

"Being?"

"Being...Kuon" Lory's eyes widened. He hadn't expected this development. These two were going at such a snail slow pace that it shocked him to know that such a big step was taken, and without him knowing. He sat there not moving for a few seconds and then regained his posture.

"So he told you huh?" She only nodded. "When?"

"After the awards ceremony. Ren invited me for a bit more fun and then...things happened, and he confessed."

"Things happened? Did you two do it?" Kyoko face turned a bright red.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Lory chuckled.

"I was only joking, I know Ren doesn't have enough balls to do that" he waved it off. Kyoko huffed.

"This is no time to be joking! Ren Tsuruga is a first class actor, no, the number one actor in Japan, and to have someone as low as me fa-" Luckily, she realized what she was about to say and snapped her mouth closed. Surely if the words made it out of her mouth, there was no holding that lock in place, and there was no hope of putting it back on. Lory leaned forward in his seat again.

" 'Someone as low as you' what? he encouraged. Kyoko looked away. She would rather fall into that dark abyss than to be mercilessly tortured by some hopeless love. Shoutaru was an arrogant prick, who only cared about himself, but Ren, on the other hand, was a kind senpai to her. Whenever she needed help with her acting or other problems, he was always there to help her, but kindness can only go a certain distance, if she told him how she felt, their relationship would surely go down the toilet. If he were to reject her, she wouldn't be able to recover and her acting job had really grown on her. She wasn't willing to risk that. Lory sighed.

"Kyoko, I promise you that everything we discuss will never leave this room, so I want you to be able to talk freely." She looked up cautiously, opening her mouth one second, then closing it the next. Lory sat there, patient and waiting for when she was ready to speak. Her eyes became hooded and a tear worked its way down her cheek.

"What do I do Takarada-san? Ren will hate me"

"And why do you think that?"

"Because...Because I...I..." he voice was only slightly above a whisper. "I love him" The last lock that was barely hanging on had finally been broken and the box was once again opened. At that moment, Kyoko felt vulnerable, completely and utterly vulnerable, and that wasn't a feeling she wanted to embrace, but Lory was overflowing with happiness at the thought of his Love Me number one and stuck-in-the-past actor together at last. His hard work was finally paying off. Ren had already told her the hard part, so there was only one more step to take: confessing their love to each other. That was definitely never going to happen unless they were absolutely forced to...and this "get together" would do the perfect job doing just that. Kyoko may not think highly of herself, but she herself is a shining actress working her way up in stardom, so there are sure to be many suitors.

"Good. The first step is to admit it."

"Good!? How is this in any way good?! This idiotic love could ruin my senpai and I's relationship?!"

"And what if it won't?"

"W-What?"

"What if he was happy to have you by his side?" Kyoko looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"That's impossible!"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why is it impossible?"

"Because-"

"Just some time ago, you thought you could never portray Mio or Natsu, especially Natsu, but what happened in the end? You were able to act them out-no, you were able to become them, even winning an award for both, were you not?"

"But this is different!"

"How so?"

"Because...Because Ren is a world class actor, and I'm just some lowly girl, who is brazenly falling for him, just like all the other girls in Japan. There are so many of them, so he could have his own pick. Why would he settle for someone like me?" Lory sighed. The girl just didn't know herself enough. Everyone could see how special she was and how she drew people to her, but she, for some unknown reason, could not see that. She thought that she was just some girl, but her acting talents tell a whole different story. All because of a famous pop star, who in the end, still fell for her, but she refuses to see that too, but he doesn't blame her. If she acknowledged the fact that he reciprocated the love that she held for him a long time ago, which he would not express back, it would send the poor girl into a whirlpool of emotions that she would not be able to handle. Not only that, but it would make a certain actor jealous.

"So let me ask you this Kyoko. Are you going to ignore this feeling? Do you have the confidence to continue to look at Ren with only friendship in your eyes and nothing else that would hint at the real feelings underneath? "The determined look on her face was all the answer he needed. Lory crossed his legs and loosely folded his hands. '"So if Ren were to possibly casually touch you would be able to keep a straight face?"

"There has been many times Ren has touched me-" she blushed at how it sounded. "and it's been no problem"

"Alright, then what if...Ren wanted to be with another woman?" Her face faltered. "What if he wanted to spend the night with her? You and Ren are friends, like Kanae, what if he wanted to consult in you for relationship advice? What if he believed that she was the one and decided to marry her? If he wanted you to be in his wedding? Would you still be able to keep a smile on your face and wish them congratulations? Would you be able to handle it?" He looked at the girl for her answer, and saw that she was crying. He immediately felt guilty. Yeah he was trying to convince her to act on her feelings, but to see her crying in front of him when she hardly cried meant that he took it a little too far.

"K-Kyoko-"

"So what do I do?" she sobbed. The girl was crying her eyes out. She was born to a mother, who didn't care for her, and then given to a family, who wanted her to marry their son, but in the end he hurt her too. Now, she was in love once more and terrified that the process would start all over again, only this time, when she would be refused, she would be broken to the point of no return.

"What do you want to do?" he asked. He looked at him, then looked down at her hands.

_'What do I want to do? I want to throw away this feeling. I want to be able to go back to when I didn't feel this way for Ren,...but that was never going to happen. So what do I do? I can't ignore my lo...this... feeling, and I can't make it disappear, so what can I do?' _Lory gave her a little more of a push.

"You'll be leaving for America with Ren, you haven't talked to him for some time, so if you wait til then, it'll be awkward, so it's best to casually talk to him and lighten the tense and strained relationship you two have been having lately."

"How did you know?" she asked, surprised once again by how observant he could be. He smiled and gave a "hmph"

"It was like I could take a knife and cut through the air." Kyoko gave a sad smile.

_'It was that bad?'_

"So what should I do?"

"Call him." Kyoko's eyes widened, and she began to panic. She could just see the Demon Lord about to chew her up and spit her out, then take his feet and smother her in the ground. Lory smiled.

"It'll be alright. He may be a bit, well, upset, but can you blame him?" Even though Kyoko would rather prefer to not see Demon Lord, it was true that he had every right to be mad. She was a ungrateful kohai to him for running out the way she did when he chose her to be the first person to tell his secret to, so it was only right or her to take her consequences. Sebastian came in and whispered in Lory's ear."Sorry Kyoko, but it seems that I have an important call to make." Kyoko stood up and bowed.

"Thank you so much for your guidance Takarada-san." Lory smiled and waved it off.

"No need for thanks, just show me what you've learned through it" She smiled then too, and left.


	3. Mission 1 Completed

** Please review. Enjoy. I do not own Skip Beat. :)**

* * *

"Hello, Kuu?"

_'Lory! How did it go? Were you able to get them to come?'_

"Yes. Kyoko was much more easier to convince than Ren. All I had to do was mention you." Kuu laughed.

_'I miss my daughter also'_ Lory smiled.

"Now, Ren, if Kyoko did not agree, there was no way he would go, but there would be no point in it anyway if she did not attend."

_'I can't wait to see my children. It's been so long since the last time I got to see their faces in person and not on a television screen!'_

"Kuu, I trust that you will keep an eye on them in my place?'

_'Of course. Especially Kyoko. Ren can take care of himself just fine, and Kyoko can also, but she can be a little...dense at times, so she may not see when someone is trying to come on to her.'_

"But do it behind the scenes, we need Ren to make the move of actual saving her if that problem occurs. Make this year's celebration just as bad as last year."

_'Ren left as soon as he came, so he doesn't know how crazy it actually was. If he didn't want to enjoy himself, then he could of at least stayed with me and had some family time. We hardly get to see each other for goodness sake!' Lory shook his head at the doting parent._

"By the end of these two weeks, they should be a couple" Lory was all giddy inside at the thought. He was extremely happy for them.

_'Kyoko can finally become my legal daughter'_

"Right, and after they get married, I bet Ren won't be able to take his hands off her. There will be little Rokos all over the place in no time!" A booming laughter came over the phone.

_'The Hizuri bloodline is a strong one, so that is sure to happen. I'll be a grandfather!'_

"Do you think a nice strapless gown with a long trail would look good on Kyoko? Or one with sleeves?"

_'Strapless, with gold designs on it, one that will match her veil'_ Lory nodded in agreement. And they spent the whole night on just planning what kind of dress Kyoko will wear to her wedding.


	4. The Call

**I could of updated this faster, but my brother pulled out the cord by mistake, so I had to start all over! Review! Review! Review! If you want more chapters faster! I do not own Skip Beat (sadly)**

* * *

Kyoko came home and helped Okami and Tashio serve the rest of the customers. She had brushed her teeth and taken a shower, and after,she planned to call Ren, but she sat there with the phone in her hand for over half an hour now. the farthest she came to calling was opening the phone. His number was on speed dial, so all she had to do was push a button, but instead, she was trying to convince herself of reasons why it would be better to call at another, more convenient, time.

_'He could be asleep. He's a very busy man, so he could be tired from his busy schedule. I wouldn't want to wake him and make him hate me even more than he probably already does.'_ She knew that she was just chickening out and just stalling the inevitable. The longer she waited, the staler their relationship got. Without a thought, she pushed the number five: Ren's number. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth in anticipation. The phone rang three times; she breathed a sigh of relief, thinking she was let off the hook. She was about to take the phone from her ear and hang up, but Ren had picked up in time.

_'Hello?'_ her breath hitched at his voice. Silence passed for several minutes, until Ren asked. _'...Kyoko? Is that you?'_

'_Oh my God! Oh my God! He knows it's me! What do I do?!'_ she took a few deep breathes. _'Okay, Okay, calm down, you're overreacting.'_

"Good night Ren"

_'Is it right to call him Ren, or should I have called him Koun?'_

"Sorry for calling so late. Did I wake you?" She waited for a response, but none came.

_'Is he so angry with me that he doesn't want to talk?'_ Her heart sank.

"Ren?"

_'S-Sorry, what were you saying?'_ It had been so long since they had talked that he was savoring her voice, listening, but not quite paying attention.

"I was just asking if I had woke you."

_'No, I was taking a shower and was about to get ready for bed.'_ A picture of Ren's heavenly sculpted body in hot, steaming water flashed in her head, and made her become embarrassed and ashamed of thinking of her senpai that way.

"Did you eat dinner?" There was no response, and she quickly turned serious. "Reeen.", sounding like a scolding mother.

_'Well, I did have a little something'_

"Does that little something come from a convenience store?"

_'Weeell...'_

"Ren! How many times do I have to tell you that food from the convenience store isn't food and isn't good for your health. You have to take better care of your body!" A smile tugged on Ren's lips. Even though she had ran away from him before, she was still the same old food critic Kyoko, so that was a good sign...right?

_'You know...I wouldn't have to eat food from convenience stores if you would cook for me.'_ Kyoko didn't speak for several minutes. Even though she told Lory that she would be able to handle Ren if he were to touch her, to be in the actual situation was a whole other thing. She wasn't ready to be alone with him yet, and didn't think she'd be any time soon. Ren panicked at her silence and quickly added:

_'If you aren't too busy of course! If you aren't, after the two weeks, would you cook for me again. I really miss your food. Convenience store food can't even compare.'_ A smile crept over Kyoko's face.

"I would be honored."

_'I should be the one honored.'_ Silence passed again, but this one wasn't uncomfortable. They hadn't spoken to each other at what seemed like forever, so they were soaking up all the time in that moment they could get. _'I don't want to keep you from getting up early in the morning, so you should get to bed.'_ Kyoko nodded , even though he couldn't see her.

"Good night Ren"

_'Good night Kyoko'_

_._

_._

_._

"...I love you" she whispered. Ren was just abut to take the phone from his ear and hang up, when he undoubtedly her it.

_'What!?'_

"Uh, sorry, nothing...Bye!"

_'Wait! Kyoko, don't you dare han-"_ She slapped the phone shut. The horror of what she just said hadn't weighed on her yet, so she just stared down at the phone. It began ringing again, and she dropped it on the phone like it had caught on fire, sending all the pieces scattering, but the ringing had stopped, so she was in no hurry to put it back together. She picked them up and stuffed them under the pillow.

"Wha...What did I just say?...Oh god. I JUST CONFESSED TO HIM! AND THEN I HUNG UP! WHY DO I KEEP DOING THESE THINGS!?" She began banging her head on her bedroom wall. There was a knock on the door.

"Kyoko-chan? Is everything alright?" She cursed herself for using the walls as a frustration outlet.

"I'm fine! Sorry for the noise!" Okami came in and sat next to her on the bed. Her hand rubbing the bruised spot on Kyoko's forehead.

"Are you sure? You haven't been acting like yourself lately."

"I'm okay" she said nervously. The tender touch on her forehead still made her feel a bit uncomfortable. Her own mother never touched her like this, so it still needed some getting used to.

"Kyoko...I want you to know that the Tashio and I think of you like our very own daughter, so I don't want you to think you're bothering us with anything. If you need help with something, we're always here for you." Kyoko shook her head. She cared for them as much as they did her, but she couldn't possibly tell them about something as foolish as lo...that. Okami saddened. "I was just excited." Her expression changed from sullen to confused.

"Excited?" She nodded.

"I was invited to an event because of my awards for my Mio and Natsu characters, by Kuu Hizuri himself!" Okami threw her hands around the young talent.

"That's great Kyoko!" then he pulled back, hands still holding her shoulders. "Wait, doesn't Kuu live in America? Or is he coming here?"

"Yeah, the event is in America, for two weeks."

"Two weeks!? You never been that far away, and for two weeks?!" Okami looked at the girl worriedly, but all she saw on her face was pure excitement at the thought of seeing the actor she worshipped. She sighed. It wasn't her place to say anything. Kyoko was almost a woman, she should be able to make such decisions for herself. They were only there to give her advice and help her in a time of need, or just to listen. She rose from the bed and walked over to the door, hand over the door knob. "Well you be safe and have fun. Just remember if you need anything, Tashio and I aren't too far." Kyoko nodded and smiled. Okami smiled back and left the room. She looked under her pillow for the phone and put it back together, turning it on. Thankfully, it didn't ring. She clicked off her lamp light and faced the dark ceiling that had stripes going across it from the light shining through the binds covering the window. Honestly, she was excited and a little bit nervous about the invitation. She wasn't the type to be invited to parties, so she's never really been to any, but she was sure Ren and Kuu would be there to help her. She closed her eyes, so sleep could take her more easily. The fun was not starting yet, so that meant she still had to work just as hard. That night, she fell asleep thinking of how much she missed her favorite senpai and father.

* * *

Ren knew he heard it.

_'...I love you'_ He knew she said it. Sure he was just about to hang up, but...he groaned.

"Maybe she said 'I owe you', but for what?" What would she owe him, but then again,she got all flustered and apologized, but it's Kyoko, she gets flustered and apologizes a lot. Even when it was in no way her fault. Ren wracked his brain.

_'Why did I have to take the phone away from my ear then?!'_ He really wanted a good night's sleep, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He flopped on the bed and placed his arms over his eyes.

"She will be the death of me" That night, Ren went to sleep trying to figure out what Kyoko really said.


	5. Body Heat

**Thanks for the reviews! Please continue to do so. It helps to motivate me! Please enjoy:) I do not own Skip Beat (sadly)**

* * *

Kyoko woke up that morning feeling refreshed and ready for another day of working at Love Me. She was no longer in a dispute with her favorite senpai, so a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She rose from her bed and stretched with both hands in the air and bending backwards, her back cracking.

"Ah! That felt good!" She stepped into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She stripped of her clothes, turned on the hot water, and stepped in. She took a rag and began scrubbing her skin, when she remembered how last night, Ren said he was also taking one. Her eyes became hooded and the strokes on her skin became slower and slower. She rubbed the rag over her nipple and tweaked the other, biting her lip. She spread her legs and began rubbing between the flaps. Her back arched and head flew back, letting out a loud moan. She imagined how her senpai would wrap her legs around his waist. How he'd passionately kiss her and touch her all over, biting and nipping. How'd he push her up against the wall and stick his tongue and flick it at her core, making her cry out . Then he'd take his... Kyoko snapped from her perverted fantasy. Even if she couldn't see what was running between her legs, she could feel it. It burned there, a heat so intense, but felt good. She blushed.

"UGH! What is love doing to me, but this never happened before!?" She quickly switched off the water and ran out the bathroom before she began thinking of anything else. At the feel of cold air, her nipples hardened. Kyoko groaned.

_'What is with my body!?'_

"Kyoko-chan! Hurry up, there's someone down her waiting for you!" Okami called from downstairs.

"Coming!"

_'Someone waiting for me? Who could it be?' _She grabbed on a body shaped black jeans skirt, a dark blue sweater/shirt, and black shoes. She grabbed her phone and bag and raced down the stairs.

"Good morning Okami, Tashio. Who's waiting for m..." she stopped speaking as she saw Ren, leaning on the counter like a Greek god. Her breath caught in her throat, and the heat from the bathroom came rushing back. She stood straighter and squeezed her legs closer together "Oh, good morning Ren, what are you doing here?" He stood up and folded his arms across his chest. In every movement, Kyoko watched the muscles tense under his body hugging black sweater. Her eyes greedily eating.

"The job I'm going to is along the way to Love Me, so I thought I'd drop you off."

_'And I really need to know what you said last night.'_ Kyoko fidgeted where he stood, her body fluids weren't behaving. They were acting up in the bathroom, but being right in front of the subject in her fantasies wasn't helping much.

Last night, she knew he heard what she said, but he still was talking to her like nothing happened. Was it because he wanted to ignore it? That's not fair! Why could he ignore her feelings, but she couldn't...or did he not actually hear her say it. If that was the case, she was relieved, but then again, a little disappointed.

_'But why? Do I want him to know?'_She shook her head at the thought. _'That's absurd. Why would I want him to know?Him knowing would destroy our relationship.'_

"Are you going to stay for breakfast Ren-san?" Okami offered.

"Thank you, but no thank you. I had quite a big breakfast already."

"Oh, really?" Kyoko asked. Ren turned to her with a mocking smile.

"Yes, I did, and it did not come from a convenience store." Kyoko looked at him suspiciously, but he showed no sign of lying.

"Okami, sorry, but I think I'll just have toast with butter for now, and then eat something at my job. I'm going to be late, if I don't leave now"

"Alright, here" she tossed her two toasted bread slices, and Kyoko slapped on some butter. "Have a good day at work!"

"Bye!" she waved.

* * *

Ren opened the door for Kyoko, letting her step in, then he slammed it behind her. A few moments later, he hopped in the driver's seat. He put the key in the ignition, and the car roared to life. With one smooth turn, he pulled out of the parking space and speeded down the street.

Kyoko looked at the man next to her at the corner of her eye. He was beautiful, but in a manly way. His features were comparable to a God...and the irony of it all was that she fell in love with that God, even when she knew she had no chance in succeeding. Sometimes, she didn't understand herself. Why does she put herself out there for pain? When will she learn? When she was broken down completely? But here she was, in a tight space, or so it felt, and was trying her very best to not get a stain in his leather seats. She was squirming and couldn't sit still, but that only served to make it come stronger. Her breathing were coming out in shallow breathes, and she rubbed her legs together, dampening her panties and gripped the armrest of the chair, and tried crossing her legs, but nothing was helping.

_'I NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS CAR! THIS IS TORTURE!'_

Ren was watching her through the rear view mirror. The way she tried to subtly move around, as if she wasn't comfortable and couldn't stay still. He was about to make fun of her and ask if she had a itch, and if she needed him to scratch it for her, but stopped cold when he smelled her arousal in the air. He immediately adjusted himself in his seat.

_'She's aroused?' _He took one last look at her. Her back was arched, and those creamy,sexy legs of hers, that loved to torture him in his sleep,were rubbing against each other. He adjusted his position again. The smell in the air was doing wonders to his groan. He cleared his throat.

"Kyoko, how's work going? Any new jobs?"

"Hmmmm?" Her voice came out filled with lust. Ren could feel his reason about to snap. Luckily, Love Me was right around the corner. He sped up and zipped right into a parking spot.

"We're here." he said through closed teeth.

"Mmm-hmm" Kyoko just couldn't stop, her body felt like it was on fire. Ren felt suffocated by the smell in the air. He got out, or ran out, the car. He appeared again at Kyoko's side, opening the door. Only, he didn't help her out like he usually would, he just stared down at her, and her looking up at him. He placed a hand on her leg and gripped it slightly and tracing small circles,leaning down.

"Kyoko!You're here! Mo!" They both snapped out of their trance, and Ren backed away quickly. Kanae made her way to the car and grabbed Kyoko's arm, pulling her out and towards the building. "I've been looking for you all over the place! We need to talk!" Kyoko tried to wave goodbye to Ren as she was dragged off.

"Thank you for the ride Ren!" Ren just stood there, stunned.


	6. Problems and Conversations

**Thanks for the reviews! It's really a motivator! Review! Review! Review! I do not own Skip Beat (sadly)**

* * *

"Sit", and Kyoko obliged. "Am I not your best friend?" Kyoko was confused, but she nodded. "Then, why didn't you immediately tell me the you were invited to something as important as the Summer Bash?!" Understanding dawned on Kyoko.

"Oh, sorry Moko-san. I was just so shocked that I forgot to tell you" That was the truth. She **_had_** been shocked by the invitation, but the reason for not remembering to tell Kanae had more to do with Ren. She hadn't expected him to be there, and her mind was occupied by him. Kanae huffed and sat next to Kyoko on the coach, crossing her arms and legs.

"Alright, spill. What happened exactly?"

"Well, Sawara-san took me to the office, but he just stood there, so I asked him if he was coming in too-"

"Fast forward."

"Ummm...When I walked in, Takarada-san was talking to Ren." Kanae nodded.

"It's no surprise Ren was invited. He's invited every year, number one on the list."

"But he seemed angry about something."

"Angry?" Kyoko nodded.

_'What could he be angry about?'_ Kanae thought.

"So are you both going?"

"Mm-hm!"

"When are you leaving?"

"This Sunday." Kanae's eyes perked.

"Woah. That's not a whole lot of time to pack for such an extravagant party like that."

"Takarada-san said that we only needed to bring our passports. Everything else would be provided."

"Everything!? Wow. They really do have a lot of money to spare. I guess I'll have to try harder this year, to be invited next year." Kyoko grinned and nodded vigorously, wrapping herself around Kanae.

"If it's you, you'll surely be invited!" Kanae couldn't help but smile back. Chiori came in and saw them hugging, but only said:

"Congratulations Kyoko, being invited to the Summer Bash", and began texting on the phone, straddling the chair she was sitting in. Without letting go of Kanae, she replied,

"Thank you" Embarrassed, Kanae pushed Kyoko off of her.

"Get off me! Mo!" Kyoko let go of her, and Kanae got up and leaned on the counter across from her. "By the way,you came with Ren. It's been a while since I saw you two together. What happened?" Chiori was finished texting and listened in on the conversation.

"Did you two have a fight or something?" Chiori asked. "That would be surprising, considering how 'fond' of you he is." She made quotation fingers. Kyoko blushed.

"He isn't fond of me! We- We're just...friends." Kyoko crossed her legs at the ankles and fiddled with her thumbs. Kanae eyed her.

"That still doesn't answer the question." Chiori pointed out. "Did you two have a fight?"

"Well, no, not exactly." You can't call walking out on someone while they're talking, a fight. In this particular case, anyway.

"Then?" Kyoko took a deep breath.

"Umm...well..." She knew what she wanted to say, but the words were stuck in her throat. She was scared. She didn't want to say it again. It was different with Lory because this was what he was trying to get out of her from the beginning, but to say it straight to her two friends was something completely different. The three of them were all cursed with the pink, so her confessing this to them was hard.

"Well...Ren told me something, which was a shock, so we didn't talk for some time is all?" Kyoko grimaced at her poor explanation, and when she looked up, she expected to see angry, anoyed expressions, so she was suprised when she didn't.

"Did he confess to you?" Chiori perked, but Kanae glared at the thought. If Ren thought she would just going to sit back and let him have her, he had another thing coming. If there was absolutely no way to keep him away, then she would at least straighten him out for her first. Ren Tsuruga was considered Japan's number one most desired man, not only because of his acting, but because of his looks. Women stick to him like glue, pushing their breast onto his arm, and use those **UTTERLY** disgusting "man" voices, or so she called them. When they talked to you, it's filled with venom, but a guy comes around, and it magically goes high and sweet, and batting their eyelashes. As if she would sit back and watch her Kyoko cry every night because some dumb actor can't keep his idiotic bimbos in line!

Kyoko blushed.

"Really! What are you saying!? Why would Ren confess to someone like me?" Chiori sighed and looked at Kanae, sending an obvious message.

_'Explain it to her. She's never going to get it herself'_, but Kanae turned a blind eye. If Kyoko didn't realized that Ren loved her, then she would leave it that way. It wasn't any of her business. An phone alarm went off, and all three jerked from surprise. It was the sound of thunder

"Dear God, that's your ring tone?" Kanae asked. Kyoko picked up the phone and pressed the end button.

"No, alarm. It's time for us to get into out jumpsuits." They looked over to the pink one pieces on the rack, and the two groaned.

"I hate wearing that crap! What the hell was Lory thinking when he bought these?" Kanae criticized.

"What the hell where the people who made these, thinking?!" Chiori added in. Even though Kyoko didn't have such a strong hate for the clothes as the other two did, she had to admit that they looked terrible.

"And to think that if we want to get out of those disasters, we have to fall in love!" Kanae threw her hands up, and Chiori nodded, but Kyoko sat in her seat unexpectedly quiet. She had expected the girl to go into one of those dark phenomenons, like usual, but she sat there, saying nothing, and she found this odd. She was about to ask why, but Chiori beat her to it.

"Why so quiet? Aren't you going to rant about how ridiculous love is, and how much trouble it causes? Aren't you going to have a fit like you usually do when love is mentioned?" Kyoko stiffened.

"I-I don't have fits."

"True, there's usually some dark aura around you that makes it hard to breathe right." she corrected herself. Chiori raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you fell in love?" Dead silence encircled the three, and Chiori's and Kanae's eyebrows shot up. Chiori whistled and smacked her lips. "Wow. Love Me girl number one is also the first to fall in love again." Each word stabbed the girl in her heart like a dagger.

"Chiori. Shut up" Kanae wasn't happy. At all. She had a gut feeling she knew who it was, and she wasn't the least bit happy about it. "It's Ren isn't it?" she asked, despite her fear. Kyoko tucked her knees under her and nodded. Chiori's eyes widened again, but this time, she didn't whistle. Kanae's gut tightened. Like she thought. That bastard had finally gotten to her, and now they were going to a two week trip together, on a ten hour flight.

"You going to tell him?" Choiri asked, and Kanae shot a glare at her for even putting the suggestion in her head. Kyoko looked up from her lap.

"...I don't know"

_'I don't know'_ That meant that there was still a chance she would make the choice to tell him. Kanae didn't like this one bit. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. Kanae knew what Kyoko's insecurities were. All she had to do was deepen them and even add a few more on, but she couldn't do it. All Kyoko's life, she wasn't loved. Not by her mother, not by her father, who didn't even have the chance, and not by her so called childhood friend, who actually has the gall to want her back now. She deserved happiness more than anyone, and even though she hated to admit it, she believed deep down, Ren could do that. Minus the bimbos and the shaving off of the popularity, he could take care of her. She didn't want her to date some loser. He could make her happy, but she would never say that out loud, not even for the cost of her life. A knot worked its way around Kanae's gut.

"Moko-san? Are you angry with me?" Kanae's head shot up.

_'Angry with you? If I'm angry with anyone, it's that stupid actor!'_, but she didn't say that out loud, she merely sighed and said'

"No, I'm not angry with you. It's your life, and you can do what you want with it." Then she got up, grudgingly got into her pink jumpsuit, and walked out the door. Kyoko got up to run after her, but Chiori grabbed her wrist.

"Give her some space, let her cool down."

"But- "

"She said she's not angry with you. She's just...going through her own problems."

"Maybe I can he-" Chiori shook her head.

"No, she doesn't want to talk about it yet, just like you're holding back things from us too, but you're not ready to open up." Kyoko couldn't retort back. She was right. She was not telling them some things like what Ren had said, or that she ran out of his apartment, and she hadn't properly explained to them that she was in love with him. Kyoko plopped back down on the coach, and Chiori pulled back out her phone. She was right, but that didn't mean she liked it. She would just have to wait until Kanae came around. She groaned, and the corners of Chiori's mouth quirked up.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling that this conversation will take place before you leave for the vacation." She snapped her phone shut and got up from her straddled chair, walking over to the pink curses. She picked hers off the hanger and held it with two fingers as if it stunk, and then slipped into it. She nodded her head toward Kyoko's. "Come on, or Lory will have a fit." Kyoko smiled, then rose from her seat.


	7. Listen

Ren had picked up Yashiro from his apartment and was heading towards his job. When Yashiro got into the car, he expected to see a angry Ren like the past few weeks, but instead, found a stunned one. He shook his head.

_'What in the world's going on with him these days?'_ The frightening aura was gone, so Yashiro took the chance to ask him.

"Ren, has something been bothering you?" Ren stopped at a light and slowly turned his head toward Yashiro, freaking the man out of his mind. Ren sighed and placed his head on the steering wheel.

"I don't know"

"You don't know!? What do you mean you don't know!?" Ren sighed again and looked at his dear friend. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Yukihito...are you free tonight? I want to talk to you about something before I leave for America. There's been something I've been keeping from you, and I'm sorry for only telling you now, but I had no choice." Yashiro thought for a moment.

"Alright, then why is it okay to tell me now?" Ren pulled off as the light turned green.

"Well, the Summer Bash is known for being crazy, so you can never know what will happen. What secrets might be revealed, or lies being told, so I want to tell all the people I about about it first, but even if the party didn't make me say it now, I would of told you sooner or later." Yashiro nodded.

"Yeah, I'm free. We can order in at my place." Ren nodded and silence filled the car. "Just asking, but did you tell Kyoko this yet?" Ren sighed.

"Yes, I did"

"Right...and how did she take it? Well?"

"No?...Yes? I don't know On the phone last night, I thought I heard her say something, but I'm not sure. " He grunted.

"Something like what?" Ren paused. He knew how fan girlish Yashiro could get when it came to him and Kyoko.

"Well...I thought...she might of..told me she loved me." He whispered the last part. Yashiro put a hand to his ear.

"What was that Ren?" Ren cleared his throat.

"I said" he spoke louder. "I...thought she might...of said she loved me." Yashiro said nothing for a full three minutes. Then, a high pitched squeal filed the car, making Ren swerve, almost hitting a car, then apologizes to them through the window.

"Jesus Yukihito."

"She loves you!"

"I said I 'thought' "

"So then, what did she say?" he asked. His enthusiasm dimming a bit.

"...I don't actually know. I was taking the phone from my ear when she said it. I tried to ask her to repeat it, but she hurriedly hung up the phone." Yashiro immediately perked up.

"That means she really said it. Ren I'm so happy for you!"

"I said I didn't hear her properly. Plus, It's Kyoko, she always apologizes." He refused to get his hopes up, yet his heart bloomed with hope. Yashiro shrugged.

"So I guess she has something to do with your snappy mood these past few weeks?" Ren groaned.

"It was that obvious?" Yashiro's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"That obvious!? What do you mean 'that obvious'!? You practically emitted off this murderous aura from your body, and you ask me if it was that obvious?" Ren chuckled.

"Sorry for giving you such a hard time my friend...but that'll teach you to stop prying into my love life." Yashiro smirked at that one.

"It doesn't have to be just then, but I do plan to get my answers." Ren shook his head.

_'I guess he'll never learn.'_


	8. The Conversation

**Awww, no new reviews. Please review! Also, does anyone know any good mangas or anime with a indifferent female lead. I don't want a typical shoujo manga, when the girl gives her everything to the guy, but he's cold, and she still follows him like a loyal dog until he finally accepts her. Women weren't put on Earth for men. I want an independent girl like Kanoko from Koi Dano ai Dano (she's smart, most shoujo girls are portrayed as slow), Haruhi from ouran (love her), Lena from Saver (one of my favorite mangas!), Aciel from Umi no Kishidan (love this too!). They don't necessarily have to be romance, there could be martial arts or sports. (The Breaker or Haikyuu or Eyeshield 21) (I freaking love the The Breaker and it's sequel. I can talk for hours about the mangas/ animes I love . Please! I'm running out! I'm addicted. I probably have already read all the known ones, so please refrain from recommending those, but all are welcome. Please enjoy. I do not own Skip Beat.**

* * *

"Umm, are you guys hungry? I can treat you." Kyoko asked after work. Chiori smirked.

_'Could she make her intentions any more obvious?_ _I told her to wait, but I guess she can't stand her precious Moko-san ignoring her.'_

"Sorry, Kyoko. I already have plans for tonight. My boyfriend is taking me out." she lied.

"Then hurry up and leave!" Kanae snapped. Both Chiori and Kyoko looked at her, shocked. She just crossed her arms and "hmphed". Chiori snorted.

"See you guys." she waved and left.

"Be careful!" Kyoko called after her. They stood there for a few seconds in an awkward silence.

"Umm...Moko-san? Are you coming to eat with me?"

"Sure."

"Where do you want to go?"

"It's late, so we can just go to the Daruma-ya." Kyoko's eyes sparkled, and she jumped up and down in delight.

"You could stay and have a sleep over with me." she began to rant. "We could watch movies, play games, have girly conversations, and..."

"We have work in the morning." Kanae coldly cut her off. Kyoko shriveled in a corner.

"Oh, right. How stupid of me." Kanae sighed. No matter how hard she tried to separate herself from Kyoko before, she too turned her back on her, she couldn't do it.

"I'll sleep over, but we're eating, then going straight to bed." She became excited once more and animatedly nodded.

* * *

They arrived at the Daruma-ya two hours later. Okami was delighted to have Kyoko's friend over for dinner, and, as always, Taisho only grunted an acknowledgement. They ate dinner, and true to Kanae's word, they took a shower and got ready for bed. Kanae borrowed some of Kyoko's clothes.

"Sorry Moko-san, the chest part may be too small." Kyoko said, drying her hair from her shower. Kanae fluffed the pillow on the floor and laid her head on it.

"Don't worry, it fits just fine."

"Eh? Moko-san. Why are you sleeping on the floor? You are my guest, so I should be the one to sleep on the floor."

"No, as the guest, I should sleep on the floor." Kyoko shook her head.

"No, Moko-san, you can sleep on the bed. I'll be fine on the floor."

"No, sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, you can sleep on the-" Kanae spun on her side to face her.

"For goodness sake, Kyoko! Just sleep on the bed!" Kyoko put both hands on her hips.

"You are my guest, so therefore, I should be a good host and make you as comfortable as possible, and hard wood floors are nowhere near comfortable." Kanae sighed, the look in her eyes told her that she was not going to give.

"Fine. How about we both sleep on the bed then?" she offered. Kyoko's posture relaxed, and her eyes lit up.

"Eh!? Okay!" Kanae picked up her pillow and settled in on the bed. Kyoko placed her towel back in the bathroom, and came back in the room to find a sleeping Kanae. Kyoko's heart sank. Even though she knew Kanae said no girl talk, she still hoped they could do a little. She looked at the bed and saw that there was little space, so she took a pillow from the bed, slowly removing it, so it wouldn't alert Kanae, but as she was about to settle on the floor, Kanae woke up.

"What are you doing?" Kyoko jerked from surprise.

"Uh, well, the bed is too small for both of us-"

"Get up here", and Kyoko did not fight back. Kanae turned on her side to make more space and settled in once more. Kyoko laid there, in the semi-dark room. She turned her head to look at the back of her best friend's head.

"Moko-san, are you still awake?" There was no answer. "Moko-san?" Kanae sighed.

"I'm trying to."

"Oh, okay" Silence filled the room again, and Kyoko began to fidget. Kanae chose to ignore her, but the movement was keeping her from sleeping. She turned on her side and propped her hand.

"Go to sleep"

"I-I can't seem to"

"Why not?"

"...Because I'm worried."

"About what?"

"You're angry at me, but I don't know why." Kanae sighed.

"I told you I'm not angry at you right?" Kyoko sat straight up.

"But you are angry!"

"I'm not angry, now go to sleep!"

"No, not until you tell me why you're angry at me!" Kanae turned back around.

"Just go to sleep"

"Not until you talk to me"

"Suit yourself" Kyoko shook Kanae.

"Please Kanae. You're the first friend I ever made. I don't want to lose you." Kanae's heart warmed at the sound of her name, so she sat up too.

"Kyoko, I'm not mad at you."

"But-"

"I'm mad at that actor." Kanae fumed. Kyoko looked at her confused.

"Ren? Why are you angry at Ren?" Kanae shrugged.

"You go to him for acting advice. The only thing that stopped you from going to him for help with anything else, was the fact that he was considered a senpai to you, so you limited yourself. Now, when you two are dating, you won't need me anymore." Kyoko looked at her skeptically.

"Kanae, why would you even think I wouldn't need you? You are the most precious person I have." Kanae scoffed.

"You say that now, but once you have Ren, you'll forget all about me, and he'll be your most precious person."

"That's not true. You've been by my side from the beginning, when Shou dumped me. I feel the most comfortable with you, and that will never change. I would never forget you. I like you Moko-san!" Kanae blushed.

_'This girl can say some really embarrassing things sometimes.'_

"Promise?" Kyoko grinned.

"Plus, Ren would never want to date me. I'm so plain." Kanae grabbed Kyoko's shoulders.

"I don't give a crap about you and that actor's relationship, but I won't have you belittling yourself. You are a beautiful person, inside and out." Kyoko blushed.

"T-Thank you." Kanae playfully rolled her eyes.

"When do you leave for America?"Kyoko tapped her chin.

"Um, if we leave too late, we'll arrive late, so probably around ten in the morning."

"Well, call me. I want to send you off."

"Really?!"

"Alright, we talked. Let's sleep." Kyoko nodded. Kanae turned back, towards the wall, trying to get comfortable, when Kyoko wrapped her arms around Kanae's waist,

"Get off me! Mo!" she struggled, with no prevail, and she continued to so for a while, but gave up when Kyoko's grip didn't loosen. Kyoko giggled. "What's so funny? Mo!"

"So Moko-san was jealous?" Kanae blushed again.

"I WAS NOT JEALOUS! MO!" Kyoko laughed, and after a while,they fell asleep. Kyoko wrapped around Kanae, and Kanae sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face.


	9. Departure

**Sorry, everyone for the late update, but I had this stressful history group project to do and it took forever. Scared the mess out of me since I had a presentation to do after it; gave me a headache and my throat hurt. Also, thank you for the mangas, but I read all of them, and the few ones that I didn't read, I enjoyed them, so I thank you. Please send more recommendations, I would appreciate it. Please enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

She walked out of the daruma-ya that morning feeling weightless and joyful. Like promised, she had called Kanae to tell her that she would be arriving at her house, so get ready. She was about to unlock her bike, when a extremely long and white limo pulled up in front of her. She could recognize it anywhere, but she still wanted to deny it, so she continued to unlock the bike, but with a bit more vigor.

"Miss Mogami" A man had stepped out from the driver seat and greeted her. People who passed by were not used to the scene and began to whispered to one another. She became nervous and flustered by the attention.

"Um,what- "

"Good morning Kyoko" Ren said, as he also stepped out of the car. Now, there really was a uproar. The noise carried, and even more people came from their stores. A crowd was starting to form and a herd of people running up the street could be seen from afar." Let's leave before it gets too hectic." Kyoko nodded, and he helped her in. Her waist, where he touched her, tingled, and she jerked away. She would much rather avoid that heat. It wasn't like her.

"Good morning Kyoko" She jerked from surprise. Ren's touch had distracted her, and she had not sensed another presence in the car, so when Lory greeted her, she almost jumped out her skin.

"G-Good morning Takarada-san. Good morning Yashiro-san" Lory smirked.

'It seems she took my advice, and they made up.'

"Good morning Mogami-san."

"Um, thank you for going through the trouble of picking me up, but I promised Moko-san that I would let her take me to the airport."

"So we just have to make a quick stop before our final destination right? No problem." He pulled the small window behind him open and whispered to the driver. The silhouette of the driver's head nodded, and Lory shut the window back shut.

"Alright Kyoko, this is your first Summer Bash, so it may be a bit overwhelming for you." Kyoko nodded. "Not only that, but you have only been in show business for a year, so you haven't really encountered too much...drama, but don't worry Ren and Kuu are there to help you. If you ever need help with anything-" He looked at Ren with, what could only be described as, a leer. "anything at all, just ask" Kyoko did not understand that one, but Ren got the message loud and clear. He turned to the man and glared. Lory ignored him and continued.

He explained to her what the general idea of the Bash was. In the beginning, was the paparazzi. Since she would be arriving with Ren, they would definitely ask if they were a couple. Ren's face remained stoic, but Kyoko's face turned bright red. Lory didn't even try to hide his smile. He said they would probably also ask her of her growth, and what other things she would act in. She was to give a vague response on the genre of the show and not too much information to keep them in the dark and suspenseful. It usually took a while to get in the V.I.P list, so her being able to get on it in only a year would be shocking; they would take many pictures no matter how much security tried to ward them off, so she would have to deal with it. Even when she got past the cameras, she is not to let her guard down, they could sneak in and snap a picture of something she would never want to show to the public. Paparazzi isn't the only thing to worry about, there would be the actors and actresses to deal with. He tried to make it as less cruel sounding as he could.

"Some may be a bit jealous, so make sure to watch your back and don't hesitate to tell Ren and Kuu if you are in any trouble" he made sure to emphasize the word hesitate."The main idea of the Summer Bash is to have fun, but you still have to compete, so that, during those two weeks, your talents don't dull. Kuu along with another director of his choosing will give you something to act out, model, etc, and you, as always, put in your best effort." Kyoko listened intently and, when needed, nodded to let him know she understood. He had just finished, when they pulled up to Kanae's apartment. The driver stepped out again, and Kyoko followed. She ran up the stairs and rang the bell animatedly. Kanae snatched open the door and grabbed her wrist.

"Stop that! Mo! You'll wake up the neighbors!"

"Morning Moko-san!" Kanae groaned.

"How can you be energetic so early in the morning?"

"If you're tired Moko-san, it's okay to go back to sleep. You still have three hours until-"

"No! I will send you off at the airport like I promised." She looked over the railing at the limo and the man standing beside it. "Isn't that Lory's limo?" Kyoko gave a nervous and slow nod. Kanae grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back down the stairs. "I thought we were taking a taxi there!"

"I did too, but it seems Takarada-san had other plans."

"Mo! He'll give my neighbors a shock when they look out their windows and see it!" We got to the end of the stairs, and when the driver saw us, he bowed. We both hopped in the car. Kyoko straightened out her skirt under her and felt a intense hate prickling her neck. Her head snapped up at the source and found a obviously expressed anger over Kanae's face, and it was directed at Ren, who was about to greet her, but stopped when he saw the look she shot at him. Lory bit his lip to hold back his laughter at this.

_'How very interesting'_ he thought. _'That same Kanae, who had trouble expressing love to family is blatantly claiming territory.'_ The car moved off again.

"Good morning Kanae. Nice of you to join us." Kanae "hmphed" and crossed her arms.

"Good morning" Lory smiled.

After an hour of sitting in a uncomfortable silence, they finally arrived at the airport. Kyoko, other than the driver, was the first to step out, then Yashiro and Kanae. When she got to the frame of the car door, she turned back to look at Ren. She wore a smug look.

"You're lucky I'm not a man.", and she whipped her hair behind her back and followed after Kyoko. Ren stood there, stunned. Laughter roared from Lory's mouth. He held his stomach and leaned onto the seat, body shaking from it. When he was finally able to get a hold of himself, he placed a hand on Ren's shoulder, tears still in his eyes. He wiped them away with a finger.

"She's right you know. Kyoko is very attached to Kanae, and you two didn't exactly have a "friendly" first meeting." Ren groaned. He wished he could change that. He was a real jerk to her when he didn't know the whole story, or even let her explain. "Kanae was her first friend, sure if she was a man, Kyoko would be more cautious, but she warmed up to you didn't she? The same could be said for the man Kanae, Kyoko would respect him, then love would not be too long ahead. Kanae is also very fond of her." He said nothing more, and laughter erupted from him again. He got out the car. Ren just shook his head and stepped out after him.

"I am only grateful God wasn't cruel enough do so."

They walked towards an already prepared plane, and a few guards were placed around the plane for protection. The pilot got off and greeted them and said that if they have any problems while on his plane to tell the flight attendants, and they will try to please them as bet as they could. Both Kyoko and Ren nodded, then he disappeared again. Kyoko wondered if they would all get on the plane or if the three would leave. She became nervous at the thought of being alone with Ren, if the car incident was any indication.

"Well I have work in two hours, and it took an hour to get here, so I should leave now. Traffic is probably at it's peek by now." said Kanae.

"I'll be gone for two weeks, but I'll call you every night!"

"Not every night! Mo! I have a life too...but call me when you get there." Lory chuckled.

"We're going to the same place, so I'll take you." Kanae nodded. Kyoko began to wail and grabbed Kanae into a full body hug. "Get off me! Mo!"

"I'll miss you Moko-san!" Kanae stopped struggling, and patted her on the head. Surprised by the action, Kyoko froze. Taking advantage of the immobile Kyoko, Kanae unattached herself.

"See you in two weeks and have fun." Kyoko smiled and waved. She shot a look in Ren's direction and was on her way. Kyoko continued to wave until Kanae disappeared into the car, then boarded the plane. Ren was about to follow her, when Lory grabbed on his shoulder.

"Mess this up, and don't bother coming back." he said with a 100-watt smile, and turned around to walk away. Ren turned to his best friend.

"Even though I won't say never to come back, but if you hand Kyoko to someone else, I will make your life a living hell. She already knows who you are, so the next step isn't that hard." Ren gave a nervous laugh.

"If I watch her love another, I think I will already be in hell." Yashiro laughed.

"Have fun." Ren groaned. "Or at least try to." Ren rolled his eyes, said good- bye, and went in the plane, the door shut behind him. He sat in the seat opposite to Kyoko and rested his head on his hand, watching the white limo pull away.

"You don't have to tell me that." he whispered to himself.


	10. How To Get a Kyoko

**Hello everyone! Please enjoy and review! Also, if you have any manga/ anime recommendations, that would be great too!:)**

* * *

Shou was sitting in his room, lying on the bed with his hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling. Usually, he would be excited on this day since he would be leaving for the Summer Bash in an hour or so, and there would be too many hot girls for him to count there, but he wasn't happy at all. There would still be the hot girls,...but there was no Kyoko, and this made him unhappy. It was a waste to be surrounded by sexy bodies, but not want them.

_'Maybe I should go pay her a quick visit.'_ he thought, but quickly went against it. _'We're taking flight in an hour, I won't be able to make it.'_ He sat on the end of the bed and groaned in frustration.

"What's wrong Shou?!" He didn't notice Mimori enter his room.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" he growled. Mimori pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

"I did, but you wouldn't answer it, so I let myself in!"

"How?" Mimori blushed and played with the ends of her hair.

"...I flirted with the guard a bit-, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M CHEATING ON YOU! "

_'You can't call it cheating, if we aren't dating'_ he thought, but didn't say.

"What are you doing here anyway? I have to leave in an hour." Mimori pouted.

"I know! That's why I came to see you!" He hand dropped from her hair, and she sat on the bed next to him. "I know there's big actresses at the Summer Bash, and I...wanted to make sure-" He didn't have the patience to sit there and listen to the rest. He rose from the bed and made his way to the living room, sprawling himself across the sofa. Mimori followed him, and plopped herself right on top of him.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled. Mimori flinched.

"I...I just love you, and..." Shou softened at those words. He remembered when Kyoko would always say it to him. How she would tell it to him each and every day, doing every thing she could to support him,...and he took those things for granted. He didn't know what he was losing out on. He admitted that he was a fool for thinking she was just a maid to him, when he loved her all along. He had to get her back.

Shoko came into the room just then and saw the intimate display. She glared at the boy. Shou put his hands up in his defense, and she sighed.

"Mimori, you have to leave now."

"But-"

"He have a plane to board in a while, and you can't stay." Mimori pouted, but she got up and went to the door. Shoko moved out of her way.

"Bye Shou" she waved. "And don't do anything with the girls over there! I love you!", and she was gone. Shoko closed the door behind her and glared, folding her arms across he chest and tapping her foot. Shou sat properly on the coach.

"What are you doing?! I thought you changed and realized your feelings for Kyoko, but you're here flirting with Mimori? Why do you have her over here when you're about to leave?!"

"I didn't tell her to come over! She just did!"

"And you let her in?!"

"No, the guard did." Shoko took a deep breath.

"Why was she on your lap?" He shrugged, and Shoko really tried to hold her temper. "Do you really think you'll be able to win her over again, when you're still like this?" Shou glared.

"I'm the reason she's in the show business, and why she's doing so well!" He pointed a thumb at himself to emphasize. "I'm still the biggest part in her heart, just in a different space. All I have to do is show her how much I care for her, and then she'll remember just who she belongs to." Shoko placed a hand on her forehead to stop the pounding.

"Shou have you learned nothing?"

"What?"

"Do you really think it's that easy?"

"Ye-"

"Because it's not. When you saw her for the first time again after your separation, didn't she seem completely different?" Shou thought back at how different she looked. How **_beautiful_** she looked. His breath was taken away, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was mesmerizing, and her acting was even better. He never knew that side of her. She was always too busy taking care of him to take care of herself. His head bowed in shame. She was always beautiful and mesmerizing, he was just too conceited to see it, and know he lost her, but he still had a chance to make it right, and make her his. He looked at Shoko.

"What do I do?" Shoko smiled.

"For one, no more flirting around. Show her that you're serious. Don't force her to do things like on Valentine's day, that'll just make her hate you more. You don't want hate. Slowly let her accept you as a friend- "

"But I don't want to be just a frie- "

"THEN! Make her feel special, and she'll remember those feelings she held for you once before."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How do I make her feel special?" Skoko's eyes shot up.

_'Is he asking me for advice on how to make a move on a girl?'_ Shou blushed.

"YOU SAID YOURSELF THAT SHE CHANGED! SO HOW DO I DEAL WITH IT?!" Shoko cleared her throat.

"Well...what are some things you remember her liking?" Shou thought for a moment.

"Ummm..." Shoko looked at him dully.

_'Don't tell me he was so full of himself that he knows absolutely nothing about her.'_

"OH! She like fairy tales!"

"Fairy tales?"

"Yeah! We were passing by this store once, and she saw this perfume in the shape of a swan. She gave it her own little name. Forgot what it was though." Shoko put a finger on her chin, then looked at the watch on her hand.

_'Don't have time for that'_

"Well how about when you come back, you surprise her with a gift that has something to do with fairy tales? Maybe surprise her with that swan or something, but it has to be from the heart. I don't think she will except it if it's expensive, but you don't have to tell her the price. We don't have time to visit her now, so it'll have to wait. We can't miss your flight." Shou grumbled, making Shoko smile.

"Also, do something about Mimori, you can't hurt her like you did Kyoko. You have to sit down and explain it to her. No phone call. No email. No note with a rose. You have to talk to her. Got it?" Shou groaned. " It'll show Kyoko how much you've grown, and that you won't hurt her like you did before." Shou glanced at her, then sighed.

"Fine" he whined.

"Good. Now let's get going before you miss the flight." Shou got up and trotted out the door. He didn't know what awaited him across the ocean.


	11. Worries

**Thanks for reading! Don't worry I plan to stress Ren out (laugh) and have KyokoxRen scenes *wink* *wink*, so please be patient with me. I can't wait to start writing out the Summer Bash, but I have to be patient and not rush the writing. Please keep reading and enjoy. I don not own Skip Beat (cry)**

* * *

Kyoko couldn't take it anymore. They had been sitting in the plane for seven hours already, and she'd been sitting in the same position: head leaning on her hand, staring out the window. She told herself that it was because this was her first time on a plane, and she was captivated by the beautiful blue sky, but it sounded like a lie anyway she put it. In fact, she couldn't enjoy the luxury of first class at all while trying to avoid eye contact with Ren. He didn't seem to be following the same agenda. The man had been blatantly staring at her the whole time, gluing her into place. She about had enough, when the flight attendant came in for the fiftieth time, LITERALLY!

"Is there anything you need?" she cooed. The question was supposed to be for both of them, but she only looked at Ren.

"No" he said, still staring at Kyoko. The woman fumed, but immediately calmed down. She sauntered over to Ren and placed a light hand on his arm. A sharp feeling of jealousy shot through her, but she didn't let it show. She honestly didn't know how; Shou would mess with girls everyday, but she had to do deal with it since she knew he was a pop star, and she was a plain jane. If anything was different it was the fact that the star was even bigger.

"You know" she whispered in his ear. "I used to be a masseuse, but the job got boring. Traveling is sooo much better. I still practice though...wanna try it? I'm Serina, by the way" Kyoko continued to look out the window.

'_I am an actress. I am an actress...'_

She slid her hand up his shoulders and slowly began to move. Kyoko wanted to get up and leave the room, but her legs would not move. Her heart throbbed painfully.

_'If I can't even take something like this, how am I going to act later?'_

"Seven straight hours are stressful. There's a room right down the hall, and it won't cost you a dime. Just...let...me...give...you..a..massage." With each word her hands slid lower and lower on his chest until it reached dangerously near his pants. Ren gave her one of his 100-watt smiles, and the woman wore a smug expression, thinking she had won, but Ren took her hand and placed it back to her side.

"On second thought, I think I would like some coffee, no milk or sugar, thank you." Both the Kyoko and the woman gaped at him. A laugh escaped Kyoko's mouth, and she quickly tried to mask it by turning her head towards the chair and covering her mouth.

_'It's not right to laugh at her; she's trying her best.'_ The jaw of the busty red headed woman tightened, and she left, heels hitting the plane floor hard.

_'She'll be back.'_ Kyoko thought. _'Those types don't give up easily.'_ She remembered how Ren shot Serina down and another snicker couldn't help but work its way up her throat. Ren heard her this time.

"What's so funny?" he asked, shooting her one of those heart melting smiles that almost fool her into thinking that he just might return the feelings she held for him.

"Nothing" she said.

"You wouldn't be laughing if there was nothing funny."

"I'm not laughing." Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Kyoko avoided his prying eyes.

"Mmm-hmm" Ren took the chance to get up and sit in the seat next to her. Kyoko's body tensed.

"I could of sworn I heard you laugh."

"Nope. No laughing."

"Hmmm" He poked her in the sides, and her body jerked.

"Hey!" He gave a deep chuckle, sending shivers up her spine.

"I knew I wasn't hearing things."

"I wasn't- " He gave her another poke, making her jerk again.

"Stop!" He kept poking her, sending her into a fit of laughs. She grabbed his hands. "OKAY! OKAY! I admit it! I was laughing!"

"You should of admitted it in the first place." He grabbed the arm that she stopped him with and used it to pull her closer, only a breath away from his lips. " You know, I never really got to hear what you said on the phone Thursday night." Kyoko's breath caught in her throat.

"I didn't- " He stopped her before she could continue.

"The phone disconnected, so I didn't hear correctly. Can you repeat what you said?" He placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it with his thumb.

"I-I said- "

"Hmm?" He slid his fingers up and down her neck, lightly, making her lean in to his touch.

"I said- " The door slammed open, startling both Ren and Kyoko. Serina had come back with Ren's coffee.

"Coffee's ready" she said with a sweet smile, and pushed along a table with steaming teapot, teacups, and small kitchen ware to hold the sugar. Kyoko scooted away from Ren's grip and faced out the window again. Ren sighed.

_'So close.'_

"Also, the captain sent me to fetch you." Ren nodded, then rose up from the seat.

"I'll be back." he said to Kyoko. Serina smiled until he left the room, and when the door closed behind him, not only her face, but her voice completely changed.

"I really hate when people get in my way ya know." Kyoko's eyes grew wide.

"Eh?"

"You think that you can beat me with only a..." she reached down and poked at her chest, causing Kyoko to cover herself by reflex, but was not fast enough "A b-cup?" she smirked. She cupped her chest. "I'm a full F-cup." She placed a hand on her hip. Kyok distinctly remembered that her cup size was the same as Shou's manager, and the reminder made anger flare inside of her. "Do you really think he would want to date a low rank actress like you? You'll only get hurt in the end, hoping for the impossible, so it's best to stop while you're ahead because he'll never even take a second glance at a child like you." Ren came back in the room with an unhappy look on his face.

"The captain said that he never called for me." She put on a face of innocence.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that! He must of said ten instead of Ren." Kyoko rolled her eyes at the obvious lie. Ren glared.

"I don't like to be played around with." he growled. She walked gracefully over to him and kissed him on his cheek.

"I don't like playing games either. Let's get to the point then. I want you, so how about it?"

"Please leave.", and he walked past her, and sat back next to Kyoko. The woman's anger flared, and she stomped out the room.

_'She won't be back this time, even those woman have pride and morals.'_

"Did she do or say anything to you?" he asked with a worried look on his face. Kyoko gave him her brightest smile.

"Ren, I don't want to feel like you have to stop yourself from doing what you want just because I'm here."

"What?" A flicker of anger passed his features, and she looked down at the ground.

"I-I'm just saying that I don't want you to regret doing things you don't want- "

"I can assure you that I sent her away because I wanted to." he said quickly so that his anger would not seep into his words. There was an awkward silence.

_'So she doesn't even care if I bed another woman huh?'_ Ren could feel the heavy weight of depression fall on him, and the long partying ahead seemed that much harder to bear.

"Attention passengers! The plane will be landing in Guam in an hour. Thank you for riding the _Japan Express_!"

Ren sighed.


	12. Arrival

**I'm back! I just read my other chapters over to see the mistakes or add more, but there wasn't that much. Anymore mangas/ animes? If you do have some, please suggest it, so I can try it out. School work is stressful, and reading manga really takes my mind of it. It's like my drug! Hahaha! I do not own Skip Beat (too bad). Well, here's the pre-first day, or night should I say, in Guam. Also, Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

They stepped out of the plane, and the first things Kyoko noticed was the smell of the ocean, the sound of crashing waves,...and the flashing cameras. There were hundreds of them. With the engulfing darkness of the night, she thought she would go blind.

"Miss Kyoko and Ren!" a woman reporter shoved through the crowd. "You came in the same plane, is there something between the two of you?"

_'Wow, right of the bat'_ Kyoko thought. _'Good thing Takarada-san warned us before hand.'_

"No, we're just friends." she answered.

"Really?" a man emerged. "I'm sure Tsuruga-san has many 'friends', but we're asking which one you are. Good or bad?"

"Wha- "

"No comment" Ren growled. Ren Tsuruga is known for his breath taking smiles, so when he glared at them, it took them by surprise.

"Don't want her to know of your past, Ren? Well, there's no point since all of Japan knows!" a guy reporter joked. The rest laughed.

"Miss Mogami, how does it feel to be invited to the Summer Bash in merely a year?" someone in the mesh of bodies asked her. Kyoko smiled.

"I'm honored that people are acknowledging my hard work, and so much that someone like me was invited to something as important as this."

"You seem different from the characters you act, Mio and Natsu, or is this anther one of your acts?" Kyoko felt a bit offended at that one.

"I am very different from Mio and Natsu. They are both bully antagonists, but then again, they bully for different reasons. Mio bullies because she hates everyone, and she wants them to feel the pain she felt. She gives off a aura that keeps people away from her and isolated. Natsu bullies because she can; she wants a little fun so that her world won't be as boring, so she plays around with the people around her to see how they'll react, and then she'll plan her next move. She may be mean, but people are still attracted to her. I'm nothing like these characters, who is either all alone or seductively dangerous, but I'm very happy to have been able to create them, for I would not have been here now." Ren secretly smiled at the girl's professional reply.

"Are you two in any other projects together?"

"No, not as of yet"

"So you plan to work together again?"

"Yes, I hope so. Every time I work with Re-Tsuruga-san, I learn so many things. I admire him and hope that someday, in the far future, I can be on the same level, but while I am growing as an actress, he will be also, so it's going to be hard, but I won't give up."

"So he's your goal?" a man asked. Kyoko smiled and nodded.

"In just business? Or in personal affairs too?" Kyoko blushed, and Ren scowled at him.

_'Time to go.'_

He pulled her by the arm into the swarm of reporters, who were being held back by the body guards and a rope.

"Wait! Miss Mogami and Ren! If you guys aren't acting in anything together, what about individually?!"

"Oh, um- " Kyoko turned back to answer, but Ren kept tugging her forward.

"It's fine. You don't have to answer, we need to get going."

"Okay" They made their way to the limousine, but was once again bombarded by the reporters.

"Are you sure you two aren't together? Ren seems to be very protective of you." a blond haired woman tried to make a last attempt at the topic.

"N-No "she said, pulling her hand from Ren's grip. "Ren and I are just friends."

"But you've acted with him in _Capture,_ a romantic drama. Ren is known to be a co-star killer, maybe you may have been another victim?" Kyoko's jaw tightened, and she swallowed.

_'Another victim?... Have I really become another victim?'_

"...No comment" she said with a plastered smile. Ren quickened his pace, and they could finally see their limo not too far ahead.

"I can take that 'no comment' as a yes?" Kyoko said nothing. The woman grinned. "Well, this is news! 'Japan's star newbie falls in love with the great Ren Tsuruga'!, and for a subtitle, 'Another hostage'" She turned to Ren. "How do you feel about this Ren? Having had another girl added to your vast collection?" Kyoko's heart sped up.

_'Vast collection...'_ the words repeated itself in her head like a chant.

"...No comment" Her heart sank. He had rejected her in front of millions of people with two little words. She scoffed at herself.

_'I already knew he didn't and never would return my feelings, yet it still hurts. Love really is a pitiful thing.'_

Tears filled her eyes, blurring her line of sight, but she didn't let them fall. She couldn't. There was no way she would disgrace her senpai in front of millions of people even more than she had already. The body guards had put up their wall again, protecting them from harm, but it was too late, the damage had already been done.

"Wait! One more thing!" the woman cried. They got to the limo, and Ren let her in first. She scooted over, and he followed in. Kyoko let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, and a single tear had escaped. She quickly wiped it away before anyone could see; the reporters and their cameras continued to snap pictures inside the car, until the very last minute they pulled off. They rode in silence, and once again, Kyoko just looked out the window. It was becoming a habit.

"Kyoko?"

"Y-Yes?" She cursed herself when her voice trembled.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. She smiled.

"Why wouldn't I be?" This time, she made sure her voice was even.

"Well...the paparazzi can be a little intimidating at first, and my being there didn't help." She turned back to the window.

"...I'm fine" Ren sensed the distance she was putting between them and became worried.

"Kyoko...about what that reporter- "

"What's the Summer Bash like?"

_'She's pushing me away again.'_

"Kyoko- "

"What kinds of things do you usually do?" Ren sighed.

_'It's all that damn reporter's fault that I'm back at this point. they never give you the time of day.'_

Kyoko knew that she was being rude to Ren, but she couldn't stop herself. That reporter had put her feelings out there, and he rejected her on the spot. Even though she knew that there was no future for them, the truth still hurts. So much that, in fact, tears were threatening to fall. The car was stuffy, and she did't even know how long it would take to get where they were going.

"Is it as crazy as people say it is?" Ren didn't answer straight away, but gave in at the end.

"I'm not really sure." Kyoko head tilted in confusion.

"But you're invited every year."

"But I usually leave the next day before anything starts, so I don't really know if the things they said happen actually happened, or if they exaggerate. The event was made so that only the people involved, unless they tell someone else, knows what happened, but as word passes from mouth to mouth, the words start to change, so the actual truth isn't revealed." Kyoko nodded, then covered her mouth with a yawned. It was late, and the jet lag was starting to take its toll on her. It felt like lead had replaced her bones. As the trees and buildings passed by in a blur, she slowly began to drift off to sleep.


	13. Day 1 (1)

**Sorry for the late updates! Did you guys enjoy your Thanksgivings? I know I did, it was the bomb, and I haven't laughed so much in a while. Here's the actual first day of the Summer Bash in Guam :) I do not own Skip Beat**

* * *

Kyoko woke up with a nostalgic feeling in her heart. She dreamt of the time she first met Corn by the lake, and he told her he could fly, and he did, magnificently in the air; the way his hair glistened gold in the sun, and how unworldly beautiful his eyes looked. If you saw him for yourself, you couldn't blame her for thinking he was a fairy. Other than Shou, he was her support at the time. He helped her get through the pain. Shou was never good with dealing with girls, or particularly her, when they cried. When doing his PV, he was very good at shutting Mimori up when she was crying her eyes out, so maybe it was only her, so she found a spot where she could cry freely and not worry about burdening Shou, and found Corn, her very own fairy prince.

Kyoko opened her eyes, thinking she was back in her room at the daruma-ya, but instead, found two girls with the same face, staring down on her. She thought that perhaps she was still dreaming.

"Wow, twin fairies" she said dazedly. The two girls looked at each other and giggled.

"You've been sleeping for quite a while sleeping beauty, we were wondering if we should fetch you your prince to give to you a kiss to wake you up." Kyoko blushed

"M-My prince?" the girl and the right burst out laughing, but the other tried to hold back and nodded.

"Yup, the one who carried you in last night." Kyoko's face grew redder at the thought of being held princess style by her prince. The other girl could no longer hold back and burst out laughing along with sister. Kyoko looked at them. One leaned over the bed next to her, and the other on her back, holding her stomach and kicking her feet up, both laughing. She was about to ask what was so funny, when a woman came through the door.

"Oh, good, you're up. Hizuri and director Matthew are here, and they want everyone downstairs.", and she left. Kyoko continued to stare at the door even after the woman left, and a deep red flooded her face. The girls roared with laughter.

"Oh...my...God"the one on the left breathed. "That was too funny." Kyoko pouted.

_'They're making fun of me'_ The right girl wiped a tear from her eye.

"Don't be mad. We couldn't resist." She got up from the bed and walked past them, into the bathroom. Lory told them that they didn't need to bring anything, so they should have toothbrushes and other necessities, and sure enough, she found a pack behind the sink's mirror. She took one and brushed her teeth, dropping it in a cup with the others. She took a quick shower, and expected the twins to have left, but they were on their bed playing with a deck of cards.

"Finished your shower?" asked one. Kyoko said nothing, and began her search for clothes.

"If you're looking for something to wear, there's some clothes in that closet over there." she nodded towards the door to the left of the bathroom. Kyoko walked over towards it and pulled out a plain white t-shirt, skirt, and blue flip flops.

"Thank you" she said to them and went back to the bathroom to get dressed, and once again when she came out, they were still there, but one had done her honey brown hair pulled into a ponytail. "Shouldn't you two go down and meet fa- Hizuri-san and Mr. Matthew?"

"We're waiting for you" said the other twin. Kyoko blinked in surprise.

"Waiting for me?" Even though she was still upset at them for making fun of her and her liking for fairies, the thought of making two new friends, and twins at that, make her excited.

"Yeah, we were wondering what the girl who got in here in only a year was like." the girl on the right said.

"We bet whether you would be a bitch or annoyingly sweet." They looked at each other with wide mischievous grins. Kyoko gulped.

"But we didn't think you would like fairy tales!" the left one snickered. Kyoko became annoyed again and was about to turn and leave. "so I guess we both lost. You're interesting. Wanna be friends?" Kyoko's eyes widened, her annoyance wiped away, and a smile replaced it. The other girls smiled back.

"I'm Jasmine, and this is my younger sister, Sarah. Nice to meet you." said the left girl with her hair down. Kyoko bowed.

"Nice to meet you." They slipped off the bed and trotted over to the door. Kyoko followed behind. As they walked down a pair of steps, the girls laced the hands into Kyoko's arms and grinned.

"So we've been dying to know-"

"what's the relationship between you and Ren" Sarah finished. Kyoko blushed.

"N-Nothing" Their smile grew wider.

"Oh really?" Sarah taunted.

"I don't think so. I think there's something more going on between you two.' Kyoko looked straight ahead.

"And what makes you think that?" Jasmine let go of her arm and put a finger to her chin.

"Well, for one-"

"he hasn't left the island like he usually does. He usually spends the night, and before anyone wakes up, he catches the next flight back to Japan, buuuut-"

"he hasn't done that this time, and you're here, which leads us to believe-"

"that you're the reason he's staying here. He doesn't want some other guy trying to make some move on you, and wants to keep an eye on you."

"M-Maybe he just felt like having fun this year, and my being here is a coincidence." Both their eyebrows raised.

"Alright, fine, but what about last night?" asked Jasmine.

"Last night?"

"Yeah, we weren't lying when we said your "prince" carried you in, and not only that, when he placed you on the bed, he looked at you with this intense look in his eyes. We were sitting right in the room, but it was like we weren't. Just you and him. Then, he left the room without a word." Kyoko gave a soft laugh and looked at the floor.

"You must of saw wrong."

"No,-"

"He already rejected me." The twins stopped walking and looked at each other, surprised. The caught back up with her and jumped in front of her.

"Hey, we're sorry. That was really insensitive of us." Kyoko shook her head.

"It's nothing." The girls smiled and dragged Kyoko down the hallway.

"Well this place is beautiful and packed with hot guys-"

"the perfect remedy for a broken heart. Fun and more hot guys, other than ice cream and alcohol to wash the sadness away." Kyoko shook her head.

"I'm not ready for that, at least not yet." There was no way she would go after a new love so soon, especially when she was just trying to come to terms with her love for Ren.

"Oh, come on. Once you see those hot bods, that thought'll fly away with the sea breeze."

"Eh?! W-Wait!"

* * *

As soon as they walked into the room, everyone's eyes were on them. The twins continued to walk as if they had no clue they were the center of attention, and Kyoko had to follow behind with her head down. The sat at a table in the back, and a waiter immediately came over with small sandwiches, fruits, and glasses of fruit punch. The girls dug in, but Kyoko stared at her food.

"Not hungry?" asked Jasmine after swallowing a grape. "One would think you'd be hungry after sleeping for a straight fifteen and a half hours and having jet lag." Kyoko's eyes widened.

"Fifteen and a half?! What time is it?" Jasmine looked at her phone.

"It is now twelve ten, lunch time." Kyoko blinked in surprise.

_'Wow, I slept for that long? Jet lag is no joking matter.'_ A sudden thunderous applause overtook the room, and all three girl's head turned to the reason. Kuu Hizuri and director Tom Matthew had arrived and were receiving glasses of fruit punch.

"Thank all of you for coming" said Kuu.

"Yes, thank you. I love my job, and every year, it only gets more fun when it's my job to make all of you uncomfortable and squirm in your pants." Matthew said with a big smile and the raising of his glass, then took a sip. The whole room went silent, and a chill passed. Kyoko shivered, and the twins laughed.

"That's our dad, always a bit of a sadist." said Sarah. Kyoko spun around to face them.

"Your dad?!"

"Yup! He's the director for the Summer Bash." laughed Jasmine. Kyoko couldn't help but think of the idea of both their fathers working together, it made her smile. Kuu cleared his throat, and her attention was once again to the front of the room.

"Well, congratulations to you all for getting here." Another applause went through the room. Kuu put his hand up to silence it. "I'm sure you all have worked very hard in order to be here. Most of you all have been here many times, so you know the drill, but if you're new." More than a couple people turned their heads to look at her. "We give you assignments, and you complete them to the best of your ability. Real simple. It's just like your regular jobs except you do it in teams." Someone smirked, and Matthew gave a rueful smile. As always, we give you the first day to yourself to relax and do what you want, but please, minimize the trouble. We are all adults here. Have fun and welcome to the Summer Bash." Everyone raised their juice glasses and clinked them together. Kyoko bubbled with pride. She was able to take part of something as big as this, and she was trying her very hardest to hold aback a goofy smile. She glanced around and saw that Ren was now surrounded by multiple girls, once again, jealousy ate its way to her heart, and she turned away...right into _his _gaze. They held eye contact until she heard Sarah smirk.

"Already on the prowl?" Kyoko glared at her and grinded her teeth together, each one of her words soaked with venom and sarcasm.

"With Shou? As if!" Sarah put her hands up in defense.

"Woah, angry much?" Kyoko looked down at the table in shame.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that." Sarah shrugged.

"No big deal. I just got to see a piece of the real life Mio, wonder how I'll be able to pull out Natsu." Kyoko laughed nervously. Her stomach growled, and she picked up one of her small sandwiches filled with tuna fish. She stuck it in her mouth, and was impressed, so she was about to reach for another when a shadow covered her plate.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice spat. Kyoko didn't even acknowledge him, and she continued to stuff herself with small tuna fish sandwiches. As she was about to reach for her fifth, he grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him. "I asked you a question." She tried to wrench her hand away, but his grip was too strong.

"Let go of me baka Shou!" Shou blinked, actually let her go, and took a step backwards. Kyoko was taken aback.

_'He actually listened? I thought I would have to do some physical pain in order for him to let me go.'_ Shou took a few deep breaths and asked again.

"What he hell are you doing here?" Kyoko crossed her arms.

"I don't have to explain anything to you!" Anger flared in his eyes, but he took another deep breath.

"Your right, you don't" Kyoko blinked.

_'What is going on here? Is this actually the same self centered Shou that I know?'_

"That's why I'm asking you." Kyoko glared.

"That's what you call asking?! You really haven't changed, you're still the same old arrogant prick." she spat. Shou was really trying to control his temper, but she was really testing his patience.

"Fine. How come you're here?" Kyoko was being knocked off her kilter.

_'Why is he so obedient today? Is he sick?'_ She impulsively placed a hand to his forehead._ 'Nope. No fever. Then what's his problem?'_ Shou tried to keep himself composed while she touched him, but he wanted so much to pull her in for a kiss. Truthfully, he was happy she was here. Now he could be by her side.

"The same reason you are, I was invited!" Shou's eyed widened.

"The impossible! You've only been acting for a year, It took me four in order to get here." Kyoko smirked.

"Well I guess you have to watch your back because I'm going to kick you off your high horse!" Shou smiled. Now Kyoko was really freaked out.

_'He has no fever, so he's not sick, but he's not losing his temper and retorting back like he should or being the usual stuck up, conceited person I know him for. Why? Did aliens come in the middle of the night and mess around with his brain. Am I their next target? Or is he a complete someone else?...no, I don't know any other Shou's, and he seems to know me.'_ Shou saw the way she looked at him, and asked:

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. What are you talking about?"

"You're not losing your temper or being the usual annoying you.' Her eyes narrowed. "What are you up to?" Shou smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about.", and he walked away. Kyoko watched him walk out the door, and when the door closed behind him, she realized that they had caused a scene, and everyone was watching them. She sat down quickly and popped another sandwich in her mouth. She looked up and saw Jasmine and Sarah smiling, Cheshire cat smiles.

"You and Fuwa Shou seem to be close." said Sarah. It was a statement, not a question. Kyoko continued to pop tuna sandwiches in her mouth.

"Not close."

"Really? Don't Japanese people usually call each other by their last names and add some suffix to it? But you two call each other by first names." stated Jasmine. Kyoko sighed. There was no escaping these two.

"We used to be childhood friends."

"And what happened?" She could feel anger clogging up blood stream.

"He's a self centered jerk, that's what happened." she said through gritted teeth. Jasmine shrugged.

"Anyone could see that if they looked past the fame and looks." Kyoko stared down at her sandwiches.

"Well... I didn't." The two looked at each other.

* * *

Ren was on edge. Not only were the girls there annoying, but that bastard Fuwa was trying to make a move in front of everyone, and he could do nothing about it. If he were to interfere then, it would cause a big scene, and only cause Kyoko trouble. What was the point of him being there in the first place?! He helplessly watched from afar, trying to drown out the sounds of the girls around him. He watched as they talked, how he grabbed her wrist. He was this close to going over there and punching him square in his jaw, but then he backed off.

_'He backed off?'_

He could see the surprise on Kyoko's face too, and that made him panic.

_'No. Don't be surprised. He's the same asshole you knew, and he always will be.'_

They began talking again, and he was straining to hear over the squealing girls.

"...hell are you doing here...anything to you..." He saw her put a hand to his forehead, and his stomach dropped.

_'Why was she touching him? Why did she care if he was sick or not? She hates him from the bottom of her heart, right? Why does she care?'_

"...I was invited...four years to get here...kick you off your high horse."

_'Good. Hate him. He used you when you're worth so much more than that.'_, but then he smiled. The bastard smiled at her instead of yelling another insult her way like he usually did when she did the same. This wasn't good.

"...Wrong with you...what are you talking about...temper or being the usual annoying you. What are you up to?...Don't know what you're talking about" Ren watched him leave, and how Kyoko's eyes followed along with him.

_'Turn away. Turn away. Don't look at him. He used you. Turn away. Look at me. I love you for who you are and always have. I'm right here. Turn away.'_, but she continued to watch him walk out the door as if she was in a trance. A trance that Shou Fuwa had put her in. Ren helplessly stared at her as she sat back down in her seat without sparing him a glance.

"What's going on between those two? Are they dating or something? They seem pretty close, calling each other by first names and all. Plus, I've never seen Shou smile like that, but what's so good about her?" Ren wanted to say, "Everything", but he held his tongue; he felt like his world was being turned over and inside out, and he needed to sit down. He pulled a seat from under the table and sat in it, his big hands covering his face.

"You okay?" one of the girls asked, her hands running down his chest.

"Go away." he growled. The girl flinched back.

"Eh?"

"Go the hell away." He got up from the table and left the dining room, slamming the door behind him.

_'As if I'm going to sit by and let you take her away from me.'_


End file.
